Por Favor, Volte Para Mim
by Laura Kim
Summary: Se fosse antes, ele se obrigaria a não chorar. Principalmente com uma platéia. Mas agora, nada mais importava realmente, importava?


**Notas da autora: **Atenção! Se você ainda não assistiu o episódio 06x01 e não gosta de spoilers, não leia a fic.

Outra coisa: sim, eu sei que Mini e Rich não são amigos de infância, mas para a idéia que eu tive só ficaria legal se fosse um diálogo entre Rich e alguém que ele conhecesse há muito tempo, e eu não achei que ficaria tão tocante se eu inventasse um personagem novo, então, só façam de conta, ok? ._.

E eu escrevi a fic em 30 minutos, então me perdoem se houverem muitos erros gramaticais (:

Aproveitem!

**Por Favor, Volte Para Mim**

Mini sabia que não conseguiria dormir aquela noite. Não que ultimamente tivesse dormido muito bem, é claro. Pensando bem, levando em conta todo o "exercício" que vinha fazendo com Alo nos últimos tempos, não deveria ser assim – ela deveria chegar em casa, jogar-se na cama e dormir como uma pedra até o dia seguinte. Mas ela era sempre acordada durante a noite por sonhos envolvendo Grace. E, uma vez acordada, ela não conseguia afastar a preocupação, a tristeza e o medo que a invadiam. Não poder vê-la era ainda pior. Sim, Mini tinha consciência de que seu coração quebraria ao ver a amiga presa em uma cama de hospital, desacordada e sem ter a menor certeza de quando ela acordaria, ou _se_ ela acordaria. Mas, pelo menos, ela saberia que Grace _está lá_. Que ela ainda está viva e lutando, e que todos deveriam ser igualmente fortes, por ela.

Mini suspirou. Havia conversado com Nick na escola. Fora uma conversa rápida em que ela – pasmem – ofereceu apoio ao ex-namorado. Talvez por conta disso que não conseguia afastar Grace de sua cabeça. Ela não tivera energias nem para trocar de roupa. Ainda usava as mesmas que vestira de manhã. Sentindo-se inquieta, ela olhou pela janela do seu quarto, e foi quando o viu. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa não o reconheceria – afinal, ele estava de costas – mas Mini o conhecia como ninguém. É verdade que ficaram anos sem se falar, e, sim, ela admitia, fora uma vadia com ele. Mas agora ela conseguia enxergar as coisas mais nitidamente e reconheceu todos os erros que cometera no passado. Pedira desculpa ao garoto e ele a perdoou – não significava que as coisas voltaram a ser como eram quando os dois eram crianças, mas já era um começo.

O mais silenciosamente que pôde, a loira saiu do seu quarto. Parou por uns instantes para ouvir os roncos suaves da mãe e certificar-se de que esta realmente adormecera e continuou; desceu as escadas, abriu a porta da frente e saiu.

Ele estava agachado, escorado contra o pequeno muro que cercava a casa de Mini, parecendo miserável. Seu cabelo aparentava não ser lavado há dias e estava bagunçado, as roupas amassadas. Quando ouviu as passadas da garota se aproximando, ele virou-se para olhá-la e Mini percebeu que seu rosto aparentava estar mais fino. Sombras roxas de exaustão contornavam seus olhos, e seu olhar... oh, Deus, aquele olhar era tão triste que ela não conseguia suportar; desviou os olhos.

Rich.

Ainda de pé, ela escorou-se contra o muro, ao lado dele, e olhou para frente. Não que não soubesse o que dizer – bom, talvez fosse em parte por isso também, mas realmente era porque Rich não mudara tanto assim ao longo dos anos. Mini sabia que ele fora até ela por alguma razão, e que quando estivesse pronto começaria a falar.

Demorou um pouco – nenhum dos dois saberia dizer com certeza quanto tempo. Talvez 15 minutos, ou duas horas. Ambos estavam imersos em pensamentos. O silêncio entre eles não era desconfortável; muito pelo contrário, até fizera o sentimento de inquietação que se abrigara dentro do peito de Rich desde o acidente aliviar um pouco. Mas ainda estava lá. Enquanto Grace não acordasse, ele simplesmente sabia: este sentimento continuaria lá.

- Você se lembra de quando éramos crianças – Rich começou. Sua voz falhou um pouco por conta da falta de uso; pigarreou. – e você ficava doente? Eu vinha até sua casa ao invés de ir para a escola, e te fazia companhia até sua mãe voltar do trabalho.

Mini não pôde evitar esboçar um leve sorriso. – Sim, eu me lembro.

- Eu dizia que era um mágico poderoso e que iria sugar a doença para fora de você e te curar. Eu pegava a sua varinha de fada e começava a fazer movimentos com ela e entoava palavras inventadas na hora, como se fosse um encantamento... você lembra?

- Não poderia esquecer.

Rich respirou fundo e ficou em silêncio por mais um minuto antes de continuar.

- Eu gostaria de poder fazer isso com a Grace, agora. – ele olhou para o céu estrelado. – Mas não como em um faz-de-conta. Eu gostaria de poder curá-la. Eu gostaria de poder fazer com que ela acordasse. Mesmo que eu tivesse que ficar em coma em seu lugar, eu o faria. Se eu soubesse que Grace estivesse acordada e vivendo, eu ficaria feliz. Pois um mundo sem Grace... – seus olhos se encheram de água. Ele tragou a saliva, tentando controlar o choro. Se fosse antes, ele se obrigaria a não chorar. Principalmente com uma platéia. Mas agora, nada mais importava realmente, importava? – É impossível para mim viver em um mundo sem ela.

Mini sentiu-se desabar. Ela jogou-se no chão ao lado de Rich, em prantos. O garoto, ao vê-la daquele jeito, não conseguiu mais se segurar, e deixou as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, também.

Rich abraçou a amiga, que agarrou-se a ele. Eles ficaram assim, chorando abraçados, por um longo tempo. E Rich repetia em sua cabeça, com os olhos fechados, o coração em pedaços, tentando encontrar força dentro de si para continuar lutando:

_Por favor, Deus. Por favor._


End file.
